Poker
by Lisa108
Summary: Squalo quiere probar un nuevo juego del que escucho... lamentablemente la ranita se vera afectada y al parecer todos los Varia tambien al enterarse de un gran secreto. Xanxus x fem! Squalo. Bel x Fran
¡Hola!

En realidad, no tengo la mas minima idea de como llegue a ewscribir esto, pero solo me sente: abri mi cuenta y empece a escribir como si no hubiese un mañana y **_¡PUM!_** Aqui estamos, en mi primer fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn...

Advertencia: Cambio de genero, solo de dos personajes, tal vez algo de Ooc y bueno... locura.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

¡Comencemos!

 **...**

Era una tranquila mañana... demasiado tranquila para ser la Mansion Varia, pero sorpresivamente todos estaban callados en la cena ¡Incluso Squalo! Y esa mujer no era de las que se quedaban calladas, tenia pose pensativa y casi no habia comido. Lussuria ya se estaba preocupando y estaba a punto de romper el silencio cuando...

-Oye basura ¿Que demonios te pasa?-Le pregunto Xanxus tirandole en la cabeza la copa de vino vacia.

-¡VOII! ¿¡Que demonios te pasa!? ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta mantener mi cabello natural sin usar ninguna de esas estrañas cremas? ¡Y tu vas y me tiras vinos, vidrio, mesas, floreros, etc!-Y asi Squalo le siguio gritando a Xanxus mientras este le tiraba el plato de comida vacio.

-USHISHi ellos se aman pero al mismo tiempo se odian, como una de esas telenovelas raras que ve Lussuria-

-No te metas en las cosas del Bossu, basura-Le "susurro" Levi a Bel.

-¡VOII! ¡Me harte! Oye Fran, ven tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo la Capitana Stratega jalando del cuello del uniforme a la pobre ranita.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver en sus amorios con el jefe Squalo-san-Dijo inmutable Fran.

-No es eso, es que quiero probar un nuevo juego que escuche ¿Como se llamaba? Era... ¡A si! ¡El poker nudista! Me parecio interesante y...-Una copa el con el doble de tamaño que las anteriores cayo directamente en su cabeza.

-¡Que mierda dices basura! ¡Tu redondo y senxual trasero me pertenece a mi!-Le grito Xanxus mientras se acercaba a pasos pesados y a punto de sacar sus pistolar para matar a la inocente rana.

Todos se habian quedado en Shock, nadie creeria que la Capitana Stratega Squalo le siera infiel a Xanxus ¡Y que tenga el coraje de gritarlo enfrente de todos! En especial de Bel, que secretamente tenia sentimientos hacia Fran... que ya no era tansecreto porque lo habia escuchado Lussuria y luego se lo conto a todas las sirvientes y bueno pues casi todos lo sabian menos Fran.

-¡VOIII! ¿¡Que mierda te pasa ahora!? ¿¡Que acaso no puedo intentar conocer mas a la unica mujer del grupo!?-Y Squalo se callo y abrio los ojos enormemente mientras se sentia un aura maligna detras de ella.

Todos voltearon y miraron de quien provenia tan maligna... claro que era ¡Fran! Nuestra pobre ranita a la que le habia contado su mayor secreto a Squalo y esta sin querer se le habia escapado.

-Froggy es... ¿Una chica?-

-Tsk, nadie me habia dicho que la basura ilusionista era mujer-

-¡MOO! ¿¡Por que no me contaste Frannny!? ¡Se supone que mami Luss debe saber todos sus secretos!-

Levi prefirio quedarse callado esta vez.

-V-voi... lo siento Fran se me escapo... pero tarde o temprano se enterarian-

-Creo que tienes razon Squalo-nee, no se puede mantener un secreto por siempre-Dijo Fran inmutablemente y sin su terrorifica aura oscura que hace unos segundos estaba- Creo que la ilusion ya no sera nescesaria-

Y con un simple chasquido una especie de humo la rodeo de la nada y cuando el humo se disipo _**¡PUM!**_ Ahi estaba Fran, con el pelo un poco mas largo, mas pecho, mas curbas y claro un rostro un poco mas expresivo y angelical... simplemente una digna princesa a los ojos de Bel.

-¡MOO! ¡Franny te vez hermosa! ¡Ahora tendre a una hija que me deje comprarle ropa, que me acompañe al spa, que...-

-¡No! ¡Ahora yo me robo a Fran y no nos molesten o me las pagaran!-Grito Squalo mientras arrastraba a Fran y se la llevaba a un cuarto exclusibamente para ella que Xanxus le habia regalado para su cumpleaños N 28, lo cual a ella le parecio un hermoso detalle.

-Squalo-nee me esta quitando el aire-

-Pues te aguantas Fran ya tengo curiosidad para saber como se juega-Y habia veces en la que Squalo no entendia algunas palabras como Poker Nudista... pobre de ella.

 **...**

¡Terminamos!

Bueno si quieren lo continuo, o imaginense la continuacion y ya. Disculpenme por los errores de ortografia y espero que les guste.

¡Adios!


End file.
